


Oh Wow That's a Lot of Blood

by Its_Raining_Here



Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blackmail, Blood, Creepy Papyrus (Undertale), F/M, Jealous Papyrus (Undertale), LMAO, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Papyrus is a fuckin murderer, Poor Grillby, RIP, Toriel dies, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus (Undertale), sans probably gets kidnapped at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: Sans has a crush on the woman behind the door. You are...not happy, to say the least.Murder is always the solution to your problems!(it's really not please don't kill anyone)
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Yandere!Papyrus Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954093
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Oh Wow That's a Lot of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing like writing fanfiction in the middle of class.
> 
> Also, if Papyrus' thoughts seem a bit contradictory, that was intentional! I tried to show that he was a bit indecisive, since he's kinda insane, ya know?

Sans had begun spending more and more time away from home than usual. Perhaps he had gotten a new job? Or maybe he’s been making friends?

You never thought it would be this.

Never, ever in your life, did you think that you would have to hear those words be uttered by your brother.

“papyrus? i-i think i have a crush on someone…”

Your hands clench around the wooden spoon you had been scooping out your plate of spaghetti with. You can hear the handle creak from the pressure.

Calm down, calm down. Maybe he’s talking about you! Maybe he’s finally about to confess his feelings for you!

Keeping your cool, you respond.

“Oh? Who is it, Sans? You must tell me!”

You turn around to see your beloved brother's face, flushed a bright blue, sweat beading on his forehead.

Cutting through your rush of panic, you had to admit that he looked so cute like that. Perhaps you had been the reason? 

Hopefully so.

If not, you would be soon.

“you know that lady from behind the door?” He mumbles, almost inaudible if not for your excellent hearing.

So it was her. The person who had stolen your brother's heart from you, was the one who you had deemed harmless.

How could you have been so foolish?!

You should’ve forced him to cut contact with her long ago!

However, Sans would not react well if you lashed out now. He would think you were upset at him. Which was far from the truth.

You could never be mad with Sans. You were furious, but not at him. 

_Never_ him.

“Sansy is in looooove!” You tease, keeping up your happy mask. Saying those words made you want to vomit.

“h-hey! don’t make fun of me!” Sans was growing more flustered by the second, and you were captivated by the sight.

His cheekbones were practically glowing now, with how much magic was rushing to them, mimicking a blush.

You so desperately wanted to see more of that. You had dreamed of the day he would look at you with that face. 

The image of Sans, squirming underneath you, sprawled out on your bed, crying out your name as you-

You push that thought away, for now at least. 

Right now, you need to focus on what’s in front of you. Your actual brother, not the Sans from your fantasies.

“I do apologize brother, I’m just so happy for you! Do tell me more! What's her name?” You say, as you slip the smallest bit of Magic Drainer into Sans’ portion of dinner.

That stuff should make Sans feel exhausted tomorrow. You can keep him safe at home, resting while you go have a _nice long chat_ with this living obstacle.

“well, we’ve never actually met face to face, but we know a lot about each other. i don’t really care what her name is, or what she looks like, to be completely honest.”

Sans was good at being honest.

Why can’t be honest about his true feelings for you?

Sans probably thinks you don’t love him that way, so he’s trying to find other people to occupy himself with.

Well, you would just have to prove him wrong.

You’re so good at reading your brother!

“Even if you don’t care about those things, you will still need to meet her properly! I suggest you go ask her tomorrow morning!” You place the drugged spaghetti on the table, in front of Sans.

He immediately dug into the food, taking a big bite of it. Muffled by a mouthful of spaghetti, Sans spoke.

“sounds like a plan bro. but if she doesn’t want to, m’not gonna force her to open the door. i don't even know if she feels that way about me.”

_Well I feel that way about you. Love me back, Sans. Love ME back._

You sit down in the seat across from Sans, and begin eating your dinner with him, carefully watching him eat. The drugs should take effect any moment now.

You’ve used them on him before, when he had been tormented by those horrible nightmares. You accidentally gave him too much the first time though, and it knocked him out cold for a few days. You’d managed to convince him that he was imagining things, and that he didn’t pass out for 4 days, that he’d gotten the date wrong.

At least he got some much needed sleep.

As though the universe could read your mind, Sans’ movements began to grow sluggish, eye sockets fluttering shut, only to be snapped open by his struggle to stay conscious.

“Are you tired already? Honestly Sans, I would think by now that you could stay awake through dinner!” You scolded lightly.

Sans stared down at his plate, mindlessly picking at it with his fork.

“jus’ feel...real sleepy alluva suddn...” He mutters drowsily.

You stand up, and walk over to be at Sans’ side. Taking the fork out of his hand with little effort, you pick him up, and he wraps his arms around your neck loosely. You carry him up the stairs, running your gloved hands up and down his spine in a calming gesture. 

That always seemed to put Sans to sleep pretty fast.

You open Sans’ bedroom door, and lean down to tuck him in. Sans seemed like he didn’t want to let go, his grip around you tightening as much as it could, with the drugs weakening his every move.

“Sans, you have to let me go so you can go to sleep.” 

If you didn’t have somewhere to be in the morning, you would’ve let Sans stay curled up in your arms. 

Reluctantly, Sans let his arms fall, and you set him down on his bed, pulling the blanket over him.

“Goodnight Sans, sleep well.” You say, barely above a whisper.

“mmnn....” Was his only reply.

You press a small kiss onto the top of Sans’ skull, and sit down next to his bed, watching him sleep peacefully through the whole night.

\------------------

When the clock read 10:40 AM, Sans stirred in his sleep, and you stood up, walking to the door to make it seem like you just entered the room.

“Sans? Are you awake?” You ask.

Of course, you already know the answer to that question. Sans would be out of it for the whole day, thanks to those magic draining drugs you slipped him. They were usually used to detain particularly violent criminals, but they did the trick.

“mm…? d’wanna go t’work t’day…m’tired…” Sans mumbled, slurring his words together and pulling the blanket over his skull.

You walk back over to him, and rub his skull in a caring manner. Internally, you were jumping for joy. You would have more than enough time to deal with this demon woman trying to steal away your brother.

“You sound exhausted! Worry not, dear brother! I shall cover your shift for today, just stay home and get some rest.” You rub circles on his back, lulling him back into a deep sleep.

“m’kay bro...love you…” He trailed off into a soft yawn, and immediately passed out.

That makes you giggle. Sans truly was the master of sleeping, and that just makes your job a whole lot easier.

“I love you too, Sans. More than you’ll ever know.” You whisper, giving Sans another kiss.

You call Undyne, and tell her that Sans is sick, and that you’ll be covering his shift today. She seems fine with it, and says she hopes Sans feels better soon.

“Can’t have the first line of defense sick on the job, now can we?!” She had shouted into her phone. It was a wonder the thing still worked, dealing with her loud, booming voice.

\-------------------

The walk to the Ruins door was a decently short one, stepping over puzzles, and avoiding the dogs at all costs. No one needed to know where you were going, or what you were about to do.

Honestly, you didn’t really know what you were going to do. You could kill her, or you could just scare her into never speaking to your brother again. You had done something similar to Grillby, threatening to frame him for some terrible crimes if he didn’t back off. Thankfully, he got the message. You’re unable to kill him, since Sans would be devastated, but if you had it your way, everyone other than you and Sans would be dead. 

He doesn’t need anyone else, you just need to help him realise that.

Approaching the door, you give a light ‘knock knock’, and wait for an answer.

“Who is there?” Responded a gentle, but excited woman's voice. This must be her.

“Hello! My name is Papyrus!” You say, faking a hyper tone.

The woman on the other side of the door, hesitates before speaking again.

“Papyrus? I feel like I’ve...oh! You must be his brother!” You could almost hear her smiling.

“Yes, indeed! And I take it that you are ‘lady behind the door’? My brother talks about you a lot. He says you exchange jokes all day when he’s supposed to be working.” 

You’ve introduced yourself as her best friends brother, so she’s got to trust you. You’re aware that he speaks highly of you to her, so she must hold you in high regard. Now all you need to do is get her to open that blasted door…

“Ah, I told him that he shouldn’t come by during his work hours. I apologize if I was harming his paycheck!” She said.

Something about that made your blood boil. She wasn’t the boss of Sans. Your amazing brother should be allowed to do whatever he wants with his time. How dare she order him around like she was his boss? It already annoyed you to all hell when Undyne yelled at Sans, but calm, stern orders just _got_ to you.

Who does she think she is?

Well, she won't be thinking for much longer.

You were _dead_ set on dusting her now. 

_Nyeh heh heh, Sans would like that one!_

“Oh don’t worry! I’m sure his boss isn’t even aware of it. Anyways, I’m actually here to talk about him, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Of course! What is it you would like to speak about?”

_Open the damned door already._

“Well, my brother, Sans, has asked me to deliver a message to you. He would do it himself, but he’s sick.” You explain.

“I was wondering where he was. I’m sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better soon!. May I ask what the message is?”

“It’s actually a letter. He doesn’t want me to open it, so I was wondering if you could open the door a little so I can hand it to you?” 

_Come on you old hag, it’s not that hard to open a door!_

“I... is there truly no other way to get it to me?” She asks in a worrying tone.

“I’m not sure. It’s your door, so I don’t know where any secret passageways or mailboxes would be.”

“I suppose...I can make an exception.” You hear her sigh. “The things I would do for...you said his name was Sans?” 

“Indeed! He goes by his middle name because he says his first name is too embarrassing. I think it’s a wonderful name.” She won't be alive for much longer, so there’s no harm in telling her these things. “Comic isn’t such a bad name , right?”

“Comic sounds like a lovely name! I only wish I had known sooner, there are so many jokes I’ve missed out on until now.” You hear a bit of shuffling on the other side. 

She opens the door a slight crack, just wide enough for a letter to slip through.

Or, in this case, a thin bone attack.

The woman is thrown back into a wall, leaving the door wide open, and you walk through.

“W-what are you-” She starts.

You cut her off. 

“Now, I’m only going to say this once, so listen up. My brother Sans doesn’t know I’m here, and there is no letter. He is stuck at home, however, so we have plenty of time for this conversation!” 

She throws a fireball at you, which you deflect with practiced ease. The other monsters you had mur- disposed of, fought back as well.

“Now, does that seem like a good idea to you?” You send off two blue bones, and pierce them through her paws. “Blue means stop, so don’t move, and they won't harm you...yet.” 

“Why are-” She tries again.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” You stomp your foot on the ground. “I’m going to continue speaking, and you are going to be silent!” A bone forms in your hand, one end razor sharp.

She doesn’t try to speak this time.

“Good! Now, onto the matter at hand. My dear brother told me last night that he has grown to have romantic feelings for you. The poor thing must be confused, no one can give him as much love as me! So, I’ve come to get rid of you, I will not allow you to steal him away from me!”

You take another step closer to her, and her eyes grow wide in panic. She knows this is the end for her. She knows she shouldn’t have been so trusting of a stranger.

Summoning a flurry of bone attacks, you lift your hand to aim them straight at her.

“If you wanted my personal opinion, shocked silence isn’t really the best choice for last words.”

You fire the bones into her chest before she can respond, and she falls to the floor in a bloody mess before fading to dust. 

Unfortunately, when you stabbed her, most of her blood got sprayed onto you.

You would need to clean up before you went home to Sans-

“papyrus…?”

You whirl your head around, and the bone club you were holding dissipates.

No no no! That can’t be Sans. He can’t be _here!_ How is he _here?!_

“w-what did you d-do?” Sans’ eye sockets are completely blank, black voids staring straight into your soul.

You take a stuttering step back, silently praying that this was all a dream.

Sans was _never_ supposed to find out what you had done. What you had been doing to anyone he showed interest in.

How could you be so careless?

“Brother, please allow me to explain!” You try to get him to hear you out.

“i-i don’t...h-how could you?” His voice wavers, and it makes your soul ache.

How could you do this to him? He’s terrified of you and it’s all your fault _your fault your fault!_

He was supposed to love you. He was supposed to love _only_ you.

And now you’ve gone and screwed it up.

“You...you don’t understand brother! She was trying to take you away from me!” You cried, desperate for his forgiveness.

You take a step toward him, and he backpedals away, trying to make a run for it, but you slam the door shut with blue magic before he can escape.

“n-no! stay away from m-me!” His left eye lights flicker back into existence, only as pinpricks rather than his huge, adorable eye lights that you loved to dearly.

“Brother, you need to calm down! I’ll explain everything to you soon.” You give him a gentle smile, hoping to ease his panic.

That...seemed to make things worse.

“e-explain?! what is there to explain? you just murdered my best friend!” Sans cried out, his left eye light flickering an electric cyan and yellow.

Oh no.

Sans was _really_ mad at you.

How could he be mad at you?

All you’ve ever done is keep him safe.

Sans should be thanking you for this.

Eventually, he would see reason.

.  
.  
.

Well, you have a few ideas that may be able to convince him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun.
> 
> I don't condone murder, please don't do that.
> 
> If you murder someone, I will be very sad :(
> 
> Poor Sans got kidnapped. Or maybe he killed Papyrus right then Idk


End file.
